Conventional electronic animal containment systems have a subterranean transmission antenna shaped to define fixed boundaries of a confinement area. The transmission antenna transmits a unique electromagnetic signal which is received by a collar transceiver having a radio frequency receiver. The collar transceiver is typically attached to the neck of an animal and is used to stimulate that animal to, among other things, encourage or discourage certain behavior such as movement.
Electronic animal containment systems that can be installed with minimal disruption of the landscape and readily reconfigured to redefine the confinement area are in great demand. In the current practice, the installation of a subterranean transmission antenna requires excavation of the confinement area boundary which can entail disruption of plant root systems, damaging surrounding grass, flower beds and the like. Additionally, the installation may be hindered by obstacles such as trees, concrete walkways, and driveways.
Beyond installation difficulties, the fixed location of the subterranean transmission antenna inhibits future alteration of the confinement area. Redefinition of the confinement area is advantageous as confinement needs change with, for example, the introduction of new animals or changes to the landscape. Moreover, at present, electronic animal containment systems are generally permanent to the location on the property in which the antenna is installed. This permanency denies its availability for use when traveling and can necessitate the purchase of an additional system upon relocation given the impracticality of excavating and salvaging an installed system.
Consequently, satellite global positioning systems which can be used to dynamically define a confinement area and also track animals are desirable for use in animal containment systems. An animal containment system based on the GPS obviates the need for the fixed subterranean antenna and eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages of the buried antenna.